


cookbook

by 2davidbeckham3



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, crack really, posting it here from tumblr!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2davidbeckham3/pseuds/2davidbeckham3
Summary: Prompt fill: Who baked cakes and other treats for no apparent reason?Lucho didn’t remember exactly when it started, but he remembered how.





	cookbook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ahhhhrexa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahhhhrexa/gifts).



> From an ask meme I answered like a year ago that I'm archiving here while I figure out how dreamwidth works. (Also trying to regain my muse)

Lucho didn’t remember exactly when it started, but he remembered how.

A plain square box from Germany preceded by a voicemail from Pep. (That Lucho hadn’t gotten around to replying because the return leg against PSG was in less than a week and he was two seconds away from taking a bite out of the team’s highlighter yellow kit if he saw Zlatan’s face on the television one more time.)

_Hey, so I got a new hobby, sort of, and I was wondering if you could give me some feedback on my progress. Thanks, Luisito._

No goodbye or even a good luck, be he did end up getting some pastries that looked almost like Fig Newtons, but not quite - obviously homemade.

They were good, chewy, though teetering on too bitter for his tastes.

Still, Lucho was the same man that preferred adding four cubes of sugar to his tea, but kept it to two among company.

He sent Pep a selfie, cheeks stuffed with a hint of a smile with a thumbs up.

_send me cupcakes, next time xxx_

And that should have been the end to that.

 

-

 

Luis got his cupcakes: carrot cake with raisins and walnuts, coupled with a classic cream cheese frosting.

_Congratulations on your win - PG_

He also got traditional shortbread cookies, scones, and a variety of other pastries of the savory variety.

_Fucking press._

_I hate baking when there’s snow._

It was nice seeing Pep’s thought process throughout his baking career with his notes, and, honestly, his scones were to die for. They were a nice way to end his meals, especially the lunches he spent away with the team. Sweets from his sweetie.

 

-

 

Except they weren’t that sweet. (Neither was his sweetie.)

_Any requests for when you lose against Bayern?_

 

_-_

 

It was only when Pep came over for Christmas, much sooner than their preset date in March that Lucho got the whole story behind Pep’s new obsession.

“I started baking when I couldn’t sleep at night. I turned on the Food Network and-  _Bam!_  I mean, if that lady on  _Chopped_  could make a good cake using club soda, then maybe I could, too.”

“Did she win?”

Pep threw Lucho an exasperated look over his shoulder causing Lucho to smirk. “I figured out the issues with my tactics, though, when I was sifting the dry ingredients together.”

Lucho walked over to Pep and wrapped his arms around his waist. “I think you’d win Chopped,” he murmured, nuzzling Pep’s neck, much to Pep’s dismay.

“Fucking shave,” he grumbled, squirming. “But probably. She made this horrible Twizzler buttercream that separated while she was whipping it and still used it as her topping.”

“Time constraints.”

Pep hummed, scooping one final spoonful of his pecan mixture into the pie crust. “You need a snack for tomorrow’s training?”

“You know I always do,” Lucho replied earnestly, lightly squeezing Pep’s waist for emphasis.

 

_-_

 

_“What is that?”_

“Pecan pie,” Lucho replied, scrunching up his nose. Reduced sugar pecan pie with crushed quinoa in the crust or, in other words, some LA fad that Pep had stumbled upon online.

“It looks—”

“Savory,” Lucho interrupted swiftly, giving Gerard a pointed look as he ate another spoonful of the pie. The extremely crunchy pie.

“Experimenting in the kitchen?”

If Lucho looked a bit glum when he nodded, it was only because he heard that American pies were supposed to be tooth-numbingly sweet.

 

-

 

When their highly anticipated fixture against Bayern rolled around, Lucho felt like he had won in more ways than one.

Dark chocolate mousse.

Pep’s note was only a printed image of the poop emoji. 

 

-

 

Rafa Pol sat next to Iniesta for lunch, that day, visibly cringing at the sounds Lucho was making.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for regifting it to you alexa lol.
> 
> If you've reached the end, I hope that you've enjoyed reading!


End file.
